


Dobra niezasłużone

by Marianek



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5672053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marianek/pseuds/Marianek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nieprzyjemna sytuacja na lotnisku sprawia, że świąteczno-noworoczne plany Kagamiego idą w łeb. W ślad za niepowodzeniami idą jednak również dobra, zasłużone, choć w zapomniany i niedoceniony sposób.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dobra niezasłużone

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff świąteczno-noworoczny, powstały w ramach kampanii Aokaga w celu dalszego wprowadzania w klimat znajomych Wilków i zagłuszenia trochę własnego głodu fandomowego :)

Taksówka zatrzymała się na parkingu przed wejściem do terminala na godzinę przed odlotem samolotu. Kagami pośpiesznie zapłacił kierowcy, nie bez pewnych trudności opuścił niski samochód i wyładował z bagażnika walizkę. Bagaż był średniej wielkości, Taiga leciał w końcu do Stanów tyko na tydzień. Spakował prezenty dla ojca i Alex, trochę ubrań i już, jeśli chodziło o bagaż rejestrowany nie potrzebował więcej. Miał ze sobą jeszcze torbę z laptopem, którego zamierzał zabrać na pokład i podniszczoną saszetkę na biodra. Kupił ją lata temu przy okazji jakiś większych zakupów w centrum handlowym i od tej pory towarzyszyła mu przy okazji każdej podróży samolotem, w niej trzymał pieniądze, kartę pokładową i paszport. Taiga był przyzwyczajony do częstych podróży i generalnie umiał przypilnować swoich rzeczy, ale najważniejsze dokumenty lubił trzymać blisko ciała. Prawdopodobieństwo, że przez roztargnienie zostawi gdzieś torbę było w końcu daleko większe niż szansa na zgubienie czy kradzież przymocowanej paskiem do spodni saszetki, zawsze znajdującej się w zasięgu jego ręki.

Prawdę powiedziawszy, nienajlepiej rozplanował sobie tym razem czas przed odlotem i ledwo wyrobił się na samolot. Ogarnięcie mieszkania poszło sprawnie, a prezenty zamówił przez Internet jeszcze w połowie grudnia. Nie chodziło więc o świąteczne przygotowania – w każdym razie nie w tradycyjnym tych słów rozumieniu.

Przerwa świąteczna oznaczała paręnaście dni wolnego i kilka dodatkowych chwil, które Riko obiecała poświęcić na sprawdzenie i ocenienie z kluczem próbnych maturalnych wypracowań, które Taiga produkował ostatnio na potęgę. O ile w pierwszej i drugiej klasie niespecjalnie koncentrował się na nauce, większość czasu i uwagi poświęcając treningom i grze, o tyle teraz widma zbliżających się egzaminów końcowych nie dało się dłużej ignorować. Żeby utrzymać się w drużynie i nie zostać karnie zawieszonym za słabe wyniki w nauce, był oczywiście zmuszony od czasu do czasu przysiąść do książek. Trenerka Riko, bacznie kontrolująca sytuację wszystkich swoich graczy, asa w szczególności, pilnowała tego skrupulatnie. Większość stopni Kagamiego plasowała się dzięki temu w okolicach mocnej trójki, co, choć dalekie od szczytu marzeń aspirującego lekarza czy prawnika, gościowi, który plany na przyszłość wiązał w zasadzie wyłącznie z karierą sportowca, wystarczało aż nadto. Z japońskim sytuacja miała się niestety dużo gorzej. Chociaż od momentu przeprowadzki ze Stanów Taiga zdecydowanie nabrał językowej ogłady, jego słownictwo i stopień praktycznego opanowania struktur gramatycznych właściwych dla wypowiedzi formalnych wciąż pozostawiały wiele do życzenia. Z pismem nie było lepiej. Korzystając z alfabetu łacińskiego Taiga pisał całkiem czytelnie i wcale nie jakoś powalająco brzydko. Japońskie znaki koślawił za to bezlitośnie. Starał się nad tym pracować, ale liczne ćwiczenia przynosiły mizerne skutki - duże, silne dłonie koszykarza z czynnościami precyzyjnymi radziły sobie zdecydowanie gorzej niż z piłką. Sukcesem Riko okrzyknęła moment, w którym nauczycielka Kagamiego zaczęła zaznaczać w jego wypracowaniach błędy - wcześniej zwracała po prostu przekreślone arkusze, opatrzone czerwonym komentarzem „kompletnie nieczytelne”. Wówczas światło padło jednak na inne problemy – potężne zaległości w lekturach i wyjątkowy brak talentu do analizy i interpretacji tekstów.

Z większości przedmiotów zaliczenie Kagami miał raczej zapewnione, ale jeśli chodziło o japoński, zdobycie wymaganych trzydziestu procent punktów stanowiło perspektywę mocno niepewną. Taiga nie zdecydował jeszcze, czy chce iść na studia i mocno powątpiewał, czy w ogóle ma ku temu predyspozycje. Niezależnie jednak od tego, co miałby w życiu robić, nie chciał zostać zapamiętany jako głąb, który nie był w stanie poradzić sobie nawet z maturą i zapewne ledwie potrafi się podpisać. Riko, która, podobnie jak Hyuuga i Kiyoshi rozpoczęła już studia, w dalszym ciągu często bywała na meczach i treningach Seirin i utrzymywała bliski kontakt ze swoimi dawnymi zawodnikami. Zorientowana w nieciekawej sytuacji Kagamiego, zgodziła się pomóc mu w nadrabianiu zaległości. Zastrzegła jednak od razu, że korepetytorką będzie wymagającą i słowa dotrzymywała. Kagami rozwiązywał masę próbnych arkuszy egzaminacyjnych i mozolnie nadrabiał zaległości czytelnicze. Do tego co tydzień miał też obowiązek napisać dwa wypracowania, które Riko sprawdzała później z kluczem odpowiedzi.

Przygotowywanie Kagamiego do egzaminu kosztowało Aidę sporo pracy i czasu. Taiga nie czuł się z tym do końca w porządku. Wszelkie dyskusje na ten temat Riko ucinała jednak szybko, w dosadnych słowach dając mu do zrozumienia, że jeśli już martwi się o czas, to powinien skupić się raczej na swoim własnym. Tego, że ma go zdecydowanie za mało, Aida nie musiała akurat Kagamiemu tłumaczyć. Wiedział, że ma porażające braki w materiale, sam tez najlepiej zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, jak bardzo kuleją jego zdolności lingwistyczne. Czuł się po prostu głupio z tym, że angażuje kogoś innego w swoje sprawy, że ktoś inny w jakimś sensie bierze za niego odpowiedzialność. Nie był do tego przyzwyczajony. Od małego oczekiwano po nim, że będzie radził sobie sam i z biegiem czasu nauczył się stawać naprzeciw tym oczekiwaniom. Nie znosił obarczać innych swoimi problemami. O pomoc prosił tylko wówczas, kiedy naprawdę nie miał innego wyjścia, a i wówczas czynność ta stanowiła dla niego poważne źródło zakłopotania.

Na szczęście, transakcja z Riko była w pewnym sensie wiązana. Za każdym razem, kiedy Aida przychodziła do Kagamiego, żeby pracować z nim nad japońskim, ten szykował dla nich obojga obiad, krok po kroku wtajemniczając Riko w arkana sztuki kulinarnej. Mniej więcej w połowie października Riko zgodziła się zamieszkać wspólnie z Hyuugą, który jak na gentlemana przystało, zjadał pokornie i chwalił niedosmażone jajecznice i przypalone kotlety, które serwowała wybranka jego serca. Pod okiem Kagamiego umiejętności kulinarne Riko wyraźnie się jednak rozwijały, co wyznał w sekrecie Hyuuga, przyciśnięty przez Kiyoshiego podczas jakiejś imprezy.

Taiga nie do końca rozumiał naturę przemiany, która dokonała się w relacji Riko i Hyuugi ostatniego lata, parę bliskich ale całkiem trzeźwo postrzegających drugą stronę przyjaciół zmieniając w jednostki z syndromem chronicznego maślanego spojrzenia. Wydawało się jednak, że przyjaciele są szczęśliwi, więc cóż, Taidze pozostało pilnować, żeby Riko nie wykończyła żołądka Hyuugi, zanim ten zdąży się jej oświadczyć. Co, jeśli wierzyć plotkarzowi Kiyoshiemu, były kapitan rozważał, niezrażony ani podnoszonymi przez kolegów argumentami młodego wieku i utraty wolności ani kwestią niskich, raczej nieprzystających do potrzeb małżeństwa dochodów studenta.

Przed świętami Riko zadała Kagamiemu nie dwa, a pięć wypracowań. Po pierwsze dlatego, że zamknęli właśnie dużą partię materiału, po drugie, z racji na związany z feriami świątecznymi dodatkowy czas wolny. Pierwszy tydzień ferii Kagami miał spędzić u taty w Ameryce, w drugim zaś porządnie przysiąść nad poprawionymi przez Aidę tekstami. Boże Narodzenie wypadało tego roku w niedzielę, a wylot Taiga miał zaplanowany na sobotę rano. Na tydzień przed świętami skrócił czas treningów i od poniedziałku do piątku, po wieczornym prysznicu i obiedzie, klnąc pod nosem męczył wytrwale europejskich romantyków i pozytywistów. Koniec końców, udało mu się jakimś cudem napisać wszystkie teksty, ale był tym pisarskim maratonem kompletnie wykończony. Zarwał kilka nocy, ale nie za bardzo mógł rozwiązać sprawę inaczej. Riko wykazywała względem jego spraw mnóstwo cierpliwości i zaangażowania, za punkt honoru przyjął więc rzetelne i terminowe wywiązywanie się ze zleconych przez nią zadań, jakkolwiek problematyczne, nużące czy czasochłonne by one nie były. Z treningów też ani śniło mu się na cały tydzień zrezygnować - w perspektywie Seirin miało wszak kolejny Wintercup, ostatni już w licealnej karierze Kagamiego. Póki co, w eliminacjach szło nieźle, choć było widać wyraźnie, że dwóch drugoklasistów i pierwszak, którzy na początku roku szkolnego zastąpili w pierwszym składzie świeżo upieczonych absolwentów, Kiyoshiego, Izukiego i Hyuugę, nie czuje się jeszcze na nowych pozycjach stuprocentowo pewnie. Kagami i Kuroko podczas treningów poświęcali wiec kolegom masę uwagi, pracując cierpliwie nad uformowaniem nowego modelu drużyny. Póki co, nie byli jeszcze gotowi na starcie z zespołem pokroju Kaijo, Shuutoku czy Too, ale Kagami wierzył, że i w tym roku, jako as Seirin, stanie do walki z Kise, z Midorimą, a zwłaszcza z Aomine, jak równy z równym.

Nie odpuścił treningów, nie odpuścił pisania, nie odpuścił też sprzątania, bo bałagan wkurzał go i rozpraszał. W noc przed wylotem spakował się, przygotował bilet, dokumenty i ubranie na następny dzień, tak, żeby rano wstać, umyć się, zjeść i wyjść. Samolot miał odlecieć o dziewiątej rano, więc, żeby mieć czas spokojnie się ogarnąć i dojechać na lotnisko, nastawił budzik w telefonie na szóstą. Zasnął chwilę po trzeciej, właściwie natychmiast po tym, jak jego głowa dotknęła poduszki.

Budzik wprawdzie zadzwonił o szóstej, ale chociaż zwykle Taigę budziło już parę pierwszych tonów melodii, tym razem zareagował dopiero, gdy sygnał rozbrzmiał po raz kolejny, po odliczeniu czwartej piętnastominutowej drzemki. Z trudem otworzył oczy, spojrzał na ekran telefonu i na parę chwil zawiesił na nim niewidzące, zaspane spojrzenie. Potem zerwał się z łóżka jak oparzony. Z szóstej zrobiła się siódma, dwie godziny do odlotu, na sam dojazd na lotnisko trzeba było liczyć ze czterdzieści minut, nie mówiąc już o nadaniu bagażu, odprawie, kontroli bezpieczeństwa... Wpadł pod prysznic, pośpiesznie umył zęby, byle jak rozczesał zmierzwione włosy i opłukał opuchniętą twarz lodowatą wodą. Szybko założył przygotowane ubranie i zadzwonił po taksówkę, w międzyczasie zapijając zimnym mlekiem sklejoną w pośpiechu, niechlujną kanapkę. W piętnaście minut po przebudzeniu pakował już do bagażnika taksówki swoją walizkę. Paroma średnio uprzejmymi burknięciami zakomunikował kierowcy, dokąd chce jechać i wlepił wzrok w boczną szybę. Taksówkarz chyba zrozumiał jego intencję, bo do chwili dotarcia na miejsce nie odezwał się już do Kagamiego ani słowem.

Lotnisko, jak przystało na okres przedświąteczny, było jeszcze bardziej zatłoczone niż zwykle. Omijając elegancko ubranych biznesmanów, rodziny z gromadkami rozbieganych dzieciaków i flotą niemowlęcych wózków oraz obłapiające się pary, coraz bardziej poirytowany Taiga dotarł w końcu do stanowiska odprawy bagażowej. Brunetka za ladą patrzyła na niego jakby nieco podejrzliwie, ale okleiła jego walizkę paskiem z oznaczeniami lotu i oddała mu paszport wraz z kartą pokładową, życząc przyjemnej podróży. Kagami nie miał ani nastroju ani czasu na to, żeby zastanawiać się, co mogło się kobiecie w jego osobie nie spodobać. Starając się ignorować ból głowy, który właśnie zaczynał dawać o sobie znać ćmieniem w okolicach skroni, pośpiesznie ustawił się w kolejce do kontroli bezpieczeństwa. Zmęczony i zły, próbował nie myśleć o tym, jak bardzo cała sytuacja mu się nie podoba. Dzień rozpoczął się parszywie, czekało go jeszcze dziesięć godzin lotu, był potwornie niewyspany, a przed wyjściem nie zdążył nawet wypić kawy, którą przyjąłby teraz pocałowaniem ręki, chociaż generalnie nie lubił jej i unikał. Do tego dwie kromki chleba z sałatą i resztką pasty krewetkowej na chwilę tylko zagłuszyły poranny głód i teraz jego żołądek zaczynał pełną parą domagać się prawdziwego śniadania. "Uspokój się, stary, jeszcze chwila, zjesz w samolocie, a potem kima" powtarzał sobie w myślach, coraz mocniej zaciskając zęby i pięści. Stojąca przed nim gimnazjalistka, która, rozglądając się dookoła, spojrzała właśnie do tyłu, płochliwie odwróciła wzrok i przysunęła się bliżej matki, która po paru wymienionych z córką szeptem zdaniach rzuciła Kagamiemu oburzone spojrzenie.

Kolejka przesuwała się szybko i już po chwili Taiga zdejmował buty, rozpinał pasek u spodni i ładował swój bagaż do plastikowych skrzynek, ustawionych przy przesuwającej się taśmie. Jeden z umundurowanych pracowników ochrony poprosił go o dokumenty. Taiga podał paszport i kartę pokładową oficerowi i przeszedł przez bramkę wykrywacza metalu. Urządzenie nie wydało z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Miał już podejść do swoich rzeczy, które właśnie znalazły się po drugiej stronie aparatu prześwietlającego, na jego drodze stanęło jednak dwóch rosłych funkcjonariuszy ochrony.

\- Proszę za mną - powiedział jeden z nich uprzejmie ale stanowczo i wskazał na drzwi znajdujące się parędziesiąt metrów dalej.  
\- O co chodzi? - Kagami spojrzał na niego zdezorientowany  
\- Kontrola dodatkowa - odpowiedział oficer, nie ruszając się z miejsca - Proszę za mną.

Osłupiały Kagami automatycznie skierował kroki za umundurowanym funkcjonariuszem. Nie miał pojęcia, co mogło być nie tak. Karta stałego pobytu, upoważniająca go do wjazdu na terytorium Stanów była ważna, podobnie jak jego paszport, a w bagażu podręcznym też nie miał przecież niczego zabronionego czy choćby podejrzanego. Do odlotu samolotu zostało mało czasu i coraz bardziej denerwował się, że nie zdąży...

Z pomieszczenia, do którego zaprowadzili go funkcjonariusze wyszedł po dwudziestu minutach. Jak się okazało, z podkrążonymi, czerwonymi oczami, poszarzałą twarzą, nerwowymi ruchami i miną mordercy, wyglądał po prostu jak mierzący sto dziewięćdziesiąt dwa centymetry wzrostu narkoman. Oficer, który przyprowadził Taigę na miejsce, w obecności protokolanta wypytał go dokładnie o cel podróży, a potem przeszukał. Nie znalazł oczywiście niczego niepokojącego, oddał więc Kagamiemu dokumenty i pozwolił kontynuować podróż. Taiga opuścił pomieszczenie oddychając głęboko i koncentrując się już tylko na tym, żeby znaleźć się w końcu w cholernym samolocie. Boarding już się rozpoczął, do odlotu pozostało pół godziny. Złość na fakt, że musiał dać się ochronie lotniska przesłuchać, przeszukać i rozebrać do naga mogła poczekać te parędziesiąt minut.  
Odebrał ze stanowiska kontroli bezpieczeństwa skrzynki ze swoimi butami, kurtką i bagażem, schował dokumenty do saszetki i przeniósł się z całym dobytkiem kawałek dalej, żeby móc zebrać się w spokoju, nie przeszkadzając innym podróżnym, których ruch jakby sie zintensyfikował, bo w otoczeniu nagle zrobiło się tłoczno. Rozłożywszy się w nowym miejscu, Kagami ubrał buty i sięgnął do kolejnej skrzynki, tej z kurtką, po pasek. Tyle, że paska w skrzynce nie było, podobnie jak przyczepionej do niego saszetki z paszportem, kartą pokładową i portfelem Kagamiego.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Godzinę później Taiga siedział na ławce w hallu lotniska, z dłońmi przyciśniętymi do pulsujących skroni. Złość uchodziła z niego powoli, pozostawiając po sobie uciążliwy ból głowy i poczucie bezsilności. Saszetkę ktoś ukradł, korzystając z zamieszania, które powstało, gdy rozkojarzony przebytą właśnie rewizją osobistą Taiga przenosił się ze swoimi rzeczami. Los od samego początku dnia zdawał się drwić sobie z Kagamiego bezlitośnie, jednak dopiero złodziej przechylił czarę goryczy, ostatecznie uniemożliwiając Taidze wylot. Nawet jeśli wpuszczono by go na pokład samolotu, bez paszportu nie przeszedłby kontroli celnej na lotnisku w LA.  
Taiga wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć w to, że naprawdę mógł znaleźć się w aż tak kuriozalnej sytuacji. Cholera, został poinformowany, że bez dokumentów nie może nawet odebrać swojej walizki, którą wypakowano z samolotu, kiedy okazało się, że pasażer Taiga Kagami nie poleci jednak do Los Angeles na pokładzie rejsu startującego o godzinie dziewiątej. Bagaż miał zostać zatrzymany na lotnisku do momentu, gdy właściciel stawi się po jego odbiór z dokumentem tożsamości ze zdjęciem.

Oznaczało to, że, pomijając już wszystko inne, Taiga został na lotnisku kompletnie bez kasy. Portfel z kartą płatniczą złodziej zwinął razem z saszetką, a zapakowana do walizki awaryjna gotówka też okazała się być poza zasięgiem. To pozostawiało Kagamiemu dwie opcje powrotu do domu: trzyipółgodzinny spacer albo telefon do któregoś ze znajomych. Głodny, zrezygnowany i wykończony całą sytuacją nie miał teraz siły ani na jedno ani na drugie. Siedział więc dalej w hallu lotniska, z głową wspartą na dłoniach i zamkniętymi oczami, starając się ochłonąć i czekając w sumie nie wiadomo na co. Pewnie na przypływ jakiejś mocy sprawczej, która pomogłaby mu zebrać się w sobie i zakomunikować tacie, że jednak nie spotkają się ani dzisiaj ani w ogóle w te święta, bo właśnie odwalił popisową robotę i stracił paszport, a na wyrobienie nowego będzie czekał miesiąc albo i dłużej.

Nie, żeby spodziewał się po ojcu wybuchu gniewu i awantury czy rozwlekłego kazania o uwadze i odpowiedzialności. Wprost przeciwnie, był pewien, że tata zrozumie. Pewnie nie będzie zachwycony, musiał się w końcu nieźle nagimnastykować, żeby wygospodarować sobie na czas wizyty Taigi tydzień w domu w LA, przekładając delegację w Seattle i rezygnując z obecności na posiedzeniu rady nadzorczej w Nowym Jorku. Święta czy nie, ojciec miał masę obowiązków i Taiga to szanował, podobnie jak tata szanował jego własne zobowiązania i wybory. W świetle amerykańskiego prawa Taiga był pełnoletni od niespełna pół roku, osiemnaście lat skończył na początku sierpnia. Ojciec traktował go jednak jak dorosłego już od dawna. Koledzy Kagamiego dostawali od swoich rodziców reprymendy za słabe stopnie czy zbyt późne powroty do domu. Taiga zamieszkał sam jeszcze przed pójściem do liceum i sam decydował o tym, jak i z kim spędza wolny czas, kiedy wychodzi i kiedy wraca. Tata nie kontrolował jego ocen, nie ględził mu na temat egzaminów na studia, nie udzielał pogadanek o alkoholu, narkotykach i seksie bez zabezpieczeń. Pozwalał synowi podejmować własne decyzje i liczył, że jeśli będą błędne, chłopak sam wyciągnie z popełnionych błędów wnioski. Nie mieszał się. Wierzył, że Taiga sobie poradzi, a Taiga, cóż, radził sobie, nie miał innego wyjścia. Fakt, jego stopnie może nie były spektakularne, ale odnosił sukcesy w koszykówce, dbał o mieszkanie, jako sportowiec praktycznie nie tykał mocniejszych używek i generalnie raczej nie dawał tacie powodów do zmartwień czy poddawania zaufania do syna w wątpliwość.

Taiga wiedział, że ojciec nie będzie się gniewał - jak go znał, spodziewał się po nim raczej co najwyżej letniej reakcji. On sam za to był na siebie wściekły. Bardzo chciał zobaczyć się z tatą, po ponad pół roku wymiany zdawkowych, płytkich pogawędek przez telefon i Skype'a porozmawiać w końcu twarzą w twarz i generalnie pobyć trochę w domu w LA, który, chociaż z każdym rokiem wydawał się Taidze trochę bardziej obcy, wciąż był pełen dobrych wspomnień. Gdyby tylko bardziej uważał, byłby teraz w samolocie, a tak nie poleciał nigdzie i zamiast świąt jako tako rodzinnych dostanie tydzień w pustym mieszkaniu, w dodatku bez treningów, którymi mógłby zająć czas, bo razem z drużyną ustalili, że w pierwszym tygodniu ferii wszyscy robią sobie przerwę. Z tego wszystkiego pewnie weźmie się wcześniej za znienawidzony japoński, byle mieć poczucie, że robi przynajmniej coś pożytecznego. Po ostatnim tygodniu codziennego wałkowania motywów mesjanizmu i pracy u podstaw, na samą myśl zbierało mu się na wymioty.

Naprawdę chciał siedzieć w tamtym samolocie i za dziewięć godzin spotkać się z Alex, która, stęskniona za dawnym podopiecznym, obiecała odebrać go z lotniska i odstawić do domu. Chciał zjeść jutro obiad z ojcem, a pojutrze pójść z nim razem na mecz. Bardzo chciał tych wszystkich rzeczy i może dlatego wciąż nie mógł się zmusić, żeby zadzwonić do taty i w odpowiedzi na gorzką historię o tym, dlaczego wciąż jest w Tokio usłyszeć "no trudno, zdarza się, zobaczymy się innym razem".

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\- Kagami?

Z zamyślenia wyrwał go znajomy, zadziorny głos. Taiga podniósł głowę. Jego oczom ukazał się Daiki Aomine, w podniszczonych bojówkach, rękawiczkach i wyglądającej na roboczą kurtce z wygrawerowanym na piersi niebieskim logo. Kagami nie miał pojęcia, że Aomine ma pracę, nie pamiętał, żeby Kuroko kiedykolwiek o tym wspominał. Z pewnością jednak tak właśnie było, bo jego rywal wyglądał dokładnie tak, jak powinien wyglądać pracownik podczas przerwy, zrelaksowany, w stroju roboczym i z termosem w ręku.

\- A ciebie gdzie diabli niosą? Lecisz na stare śmieci? - Aomine zaczął tym samym zadziornym tonem, ale na widok zmęczonej twarzy Kagamiego, jego podkrążonych oczu i zrezygnowanego spojrzenia wyraźnie się zmieszał.  
\- Wiesz co, powiem ci, że nie wyglądasz dobrze - zagadnął ostrożnie - Stało się coś?

Taiga westchnął głęboko i jeszcze raz spojrzał na Aomine. Luźna postura robotnika na fajrancie ustąpiła miejsca lekkiemu spięciu ramion i delikatnemu pochyłowi w przód, a opalona twarz nosiła wyraz szczerego zaniepokojenia. Trochę zbiło go to z tropu. Nie widział powodu, dla którego Aomine miałby przejmować się kwestią jego dobrobytu. Fakt, znali się już trochę lat, ale widywali się głównie podczas meczów i sporadycznych sparingów jeden na jednego. Byli rywalami, nie przyjaciółmi jak Aomine i Kuroko, czy choćby bliskimi kolegami.

\- No, w sumie trochę tak - Kagami odparł niechętnie po chwili milczenia, prostując plecy na oparciu ławki. Obiema dłońmi zgarnął do tyłu kosmyki niesfornej grzywki i założył ręce za głowę, splatając dłonie na karku i przenosząc spojrzenie na sufit. Na parę sekund znowu zapanowała cisza. Aomine przewrócił oczami i kopnął Kagamiego w obutą w białego AirMaxa stopę, wystarczająco mocno, by na powrót skierować na swoją osobę uwagę brązowych oczu asa Seirin.  
\- No? - rzucił nagląco, pytająco unosząc brew - Dawaj.

Kagami nie miał ochoty nic nikomu opowiadać. Dlatego do tej pory nie zdecydował się zadzwonić do Kuroko, Hyuugi czy Kiyoshiego. Musiałby wytłumaczyć przyjaciołom, co sie stało, opowiedzieć o upokarzającym przeszukaniu i kradzieży. Chociaż każdy z kolegów, poproszony, z pewnością pomógłby Kagamiemu wydostać się z lotniska, cała sytuacja raz dwa stałaby się przedmiotem anegdot, opowiadanych w towarzystwie byłych i obecnych koszykarzy Seirin przez długie tygodnie. Do tego wyszłoby na jaw, że Taiga został na święta i Nowy Rok sam w Tokio. O ile dobroduszne żarty podśmiechujących się z niego przyjaciół był w stanie znieść nawet w znacznym natężeniu, tak nie był pewien, czy dałby radę zdzierżyć ociekające współczuciem próby organizowania mu na zmiany świątecznego czasu.

Aomine patrzył na niego intensywnie. Nie współczująco czy prześmiewczo, a pytająco i rzeczowo, jak dyspozytor policji czy pogotowia, który chciałby zareagować na problem, ale ma za mało informacji. Coś w tym spojrzeniu sprawiło, że Kagami mimo wszystko zaczął mówić. Bez owijania w bawełnę opowiedział Aomine o całym zdarzeniu, tak jak opowiadałby wychowawcy w szkole czy oficerowi dyżurnemu na komisariacie. Aomine słuchał i przytakiwał, nie przerywając wypowiedzi Kagamiego i czekając, aż ten powie wszystko, co uważa za stosowne. Odezwał się dopiero, gdy Taiga skończył.

\- Kurde, faktycznie lipa, zwłaszcza z tymi dokumentami. Trzeba to zgłosić na policji, i to szybko, zanim ktoś spróbuje wziąć jakiś kredyt czy raty na twoje papiery. Zastrzegłeś już kartę do bankomatu?

Kagami zagapił się głupkowato na asa Akademi Too. Wiedział, że powinien był od razu zastrzec kartę, ale z tego wszystkiego zupełnie wyleciało mu to z głowy. Aomine słusznie przyjął jego milczenie za odpowiedź przeczącą. Westchnął, ściągając z prawej dłoni rękawiczkę, i wyciągnął z kieszeni smartphona.

\- W którym banku masz konto? - spytał. Szybko wstukał nazwę w internetową wyszukiwarkę i po chwili podetknął Kagamiemu pod nos ekran z wyświetlonym numerem obsługi klienta.  
\- Zadzwoń od razu pod ten numer i zastrzeż kartę. No dawaj, wyciągaj telefon i pisz. Daj też znać starszemu, że nie przylecisz, jeśli jeszcze tego nie zrobiłeś, niech nie wystaje potem na lotnisku jak jakiś pajac. Ja zaraz wracam, nie ruszaj się stąd i poczekaj na mnie. I tak w ogóle, częstuj sie kawą, głupku.

Taiga wziął od Aomine termos i patrzył w osłupieniu, jak wysoki, ciemnowłosy chłopak znika za drzwiami wyjściowymi terminala. Szybka reakcja Aomine i ciąg wydanych przez niego krótkich, konkretnych poleceń sprawiły, że Kagamiego dosłownie zamurowało. Okej, refleks Aomine na boisku był legendarny, gość był niepokonanym strzelcem nie tylko dlatego, że poruszał się szybko jak wicher, ale właśnie z racji na fakt, że potrafił błyskawicznie reagować na zagrania przeciwników i w odpowiedzi, jakimiś niemożliwymi do wykonania przez zwykłego śmiertelnika manewrami znienacka obracać szalę zwycięstwa na korzyść swojego zespołu. Reagowanie na sytuacje kryzysowe w prawdziwym życiu to była jednak mimo wszystko trochę inna historia. Skąd Aomine wiedział tak dobrze, jak się w takich okolicznościach zachować, Taiga nie miał pojęcia. Spotkanie z asem Too okazało się jednak otrzeźwieniem, którego potrzebował, żeby ponownie zabrać się do działania.

Przed powrotem Aomine Kagami zdążył zadzwonić do banku, wysłać obszernego smsa do ojca i zostać zwymyślanym przez Alex, która mimo dosyć luźnego, żeby nie powiedzieć frywolnego stosunku do byłych uczniów, Kagamiego i Himuro, wpadała czasem w tryb nadopiekuńczej matki. Bardziej niż faktem, że został okradziony z pieniędzy i dokumentów, dawna trenerka Kagamiego przejęła się tym, że Taiga wybrał się półprzytomny w kilkunastogodzinną podróż.

\- Przecież coś złego musiało się wydarzyć! Dobrze, że nie wlazłeś w tym stanie pod samochód! Gdzie ty masz głowę, chłopie? - perorowała przez telefon i Taiga chcąc nie chcąc, musiał jej przyznać trochę racji. Pokajał się więc, obiecał, że da znać, kiedy już dotrze bezpiecznie do domu i że na przyszłość, przed wybraniem się w jakąkolwiek dłuższą podróż, porządnie się wyśpi.

Swoją drogą, zmęczenie odczuwał teraz jakby mniej. Mocna kawa z termosu postawiła go trochę na nogi i był gotowy zabrać się za organizowanie sobie transportu. Okazało się jednak, że Aomine go uprzedził.

\- Dobra, szef pozwolił mi urwać się na trochę z roboty. Podjedziemy na komisariat, a potem podrzucę cię do domu. Bierz manatki i chodź - powiedział, wyjmując z rąk Kagamiego termos i nalewając sobie porcję kawy  
\- To chyba nienajlepszy pomysł, żebyś urywał sie z pracy - burknął Kagami, nie patrząc na swojego rozmówcę - Dam sobie radę. Dzięki za kawę i cynk z kartą.

Aomine całkowicie zignorował wypowiedź Kagamiego. Wypił duszkiem kawę i zakręcił termos, po czym zgarnął z podłogi torbę Taigi i przewiesił ją sobie przez ramię.  
\- Kagami, bez obrazy, ale zamknij się i pośpiesz. Mogę się zerwać na trochę, nie mam całego dnia – powiedział i odwrócił się do Kagamiego plecami, kierując się w stronę wyjścia. Taiga, chcąc nie chcąc, był zmuszony iść za nim.  
\- Co ty tutaj właściwie robisz, Aomine? – spytał, dogoniwszy ciemnowłosego chłopaka. As Too wyszczerzył w wyzywającym uśmiechu równe, białe zęby.  
\- Zobaczysz.

Wyszli z terminala i skierowali się na prawo, ku oznaczonej dużym, niebieskim neonem wypożyczalni samochodów. Na parkingu przed białymi blaszanymi barakami dwóch trochę starszych od Kagamiego i Aomine chłopaków doczyszczało i sprawdzało stan opon w samochodach różnych marek, modeli i rozmiarów. Aomine podszedł do niskiego, na oko pięćdziesięcioletniego faceta, stojącego przy baraku najbliżej niebieskiego neonu. Gość wyglądał jakby znajomo. Aomine zamienił z nim kilka zdań, parokrotnie przytaknął mężczyźnie skinieniem głowy i odebrał od niego kluczyki.

\- To twój szef? - spytał Kagami, podchodząc za Aomine do stojącej trochę na uboczu starej srebrnej Toyoty - Chyba go kojarzę  
\- Możliwe - mruknął Aomine, otwierając bagażnik samochodu i wkładając do niego torbę Kagamiego - To ojciec Satsuki. Okej, Kagami, ładuj się i spadamy.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gdy Taiga znalazł się razem z Aomine w ciasnej kabinie samochodu, na siedzeniu pasażera, uczucie zażenowania, zagłuszone szybką, niepozostawiającą czasu na rozmyślanie, co wypada a czego nie, reakcją rywala, zaczęło ponownie dawać o sobie znać. Aomine zadziałał błyskawicznie i nie pytając Kagamiego o zdanie z marszu wszedł w rolę pogotowia kryzysowego, co dziwniejsze, powstrzymując się od charakterystycznych dla siebie złośliwych komentarzy i nie czyniąc Kagamiemu żadnych przytyków. Cała akcja tak bardzo nie pasowała do Aomine, którego Kagami znał z meczów i kilku wspólnych imprez, że nadawała sytuacji aurę jakiejś surrealistycznej nierzeczywistości. Aomine powiedzmy, że szanował go jako przeciwnika – nigdy nie odpuszczał meczów wiedząc, że Kagami będzie grał, zawsze przystawał na propozycje pojedynków jeden na jednego, ba, parę razy nawet sam pojawił się na korcie, w mniej lub bardziej obraźliwy sposób domagając się od Kagamiego, by ten dostarczył mu rozrywki. Nigdy nie wykazywał względem Taigi jakiś bardziej przyjacielskich odruchów, jeśli mógł Kagamiemu dopiec to dopiekał, a sam Taiga nie pozostawał mu pod tym względem dłużny. Na lotnisku Aomine zaprezentował jednak Kagamiemu całkiem inną stronę swojego charakteru, stronę, o której być może wspominał kiedyś Kuroko, opowiadając o najzdolniejszym członku gimnazjalnej drużyny Teiko, który wziął pod swoje skrzydła największego w zespole nieudacznika, broniąc go przed wydaleniem z drużyny i motywując do dalszego rozwoju. Stronę, która odpowiadała za to, że Aomine pyskował typom silnym i wyszczekanym jak kapitan drużyny Too, Wakamatsu, a zaprzyjaźniał z osobami o usposobieniach łagodnych i nieśmiałych, jak wiecznie przepraszający obrońca, Ryou Sakurai.

Taiga najchętniej natychmiast wyszedłby z samochodu i pokonał te dwadzieścia kilometrów, które dzieliły go od lotniska do domu, na piechotę, byle nie musieć stawiać czoła myśli, że oto obnażył się przed rywalem ze swoją niezaradnością, że problem, który powinien był rozwiązać sam, wymagał zewnętrznej interwencji, w dodatku interwencji osoby, od której nie miał prawa i nie chciał oczekiwać pomocy. Fakt, że Aomine odruchy opiekuńczości i obrony zdawały się przychodzić naturalnie jak oddychanie pogłębiał tylko narastające w Kagamim poczucie wstydu. Aomine mógł się w taki sposób zachowywać względem Tetsu, wieloletniego przyjaciela, Momoi, dziewczyny, przybranej siostry czy Sakuraia, na widok którego, z tym jego jąkalstwem i wiecznie wystraszonym spojrzeniem, nawet Kagamiemu robiło się trochę żal. Kagami był rywalem, przeciwnikiem i konkurentem, jednostką silną, której rzuca się wyzwania, nie taką, którą ratuje się z opresji i którą należy się opiekować.

Wychodząc z auta czy drążąc temat, Taiga skompromitowałby się jednak tylko, nie mówiąc już o tym, że wykazałby się okropną niewdzięcznością. Aomine bądź co bądź wynegocjował już z szefem (nawet jeśli był to tylko ojciec Satsuki) przerwę w pracy, jak wyglądałoby to teraz, gdyby Kagami zrobił scenę i po prostu wyszedł, przy wszystkich, narobiwszy wcześniej zamieszania? Taiga zdusił więc w sobie niewygodne odczucia – normalnie pewnie nie przyszłoby mu to tak łatwo, ale był zmęczony, głodny i zbyt wypruty z sił na robienie sobie dalszych wyrzutów. Postanowił, gdzieś z tyłu głowy, że skoro Aomine nie widzi w sytuacji nic dziwnego, on też nie będzie jej roztrząsał. Pal licho, skoro los tak ładnie go już dzisiaj urządził, pozostawało płynąć z prądem, niech się dzieje wola nieba.

Aomine jeździł pewnie i, co ciekawe, przepisowo. Nie wymuszał pierwszeństwa i stosował się do limitów prędkości i znaków drogowych – przynajmniej na oko, bo tego ostatniego akurat Kagami nie był w stanie na sto procent zweryfikować. Sam nie miał jeszcze japońskiego prawa jazdy, w charakterze kierowcy poruszał się samochodem tylko parę razy, w Stanach, z Alex na siedzeniu pasażera. Aomine prawko zrobił tak szybko, jak się tylko dało, dokument odebrał w tydzień po swoich osiemnastych urodzinach. W dni wolne od szkoły oraz weekendy pracował w wypożyczalni samochodów przy lotnisku, żeby uzbierać na własny wóz. Ojciec Satsuki, właściciel wypożyczalni, pozwalał mu póki co korzystać ze starej Toyoty i było widać, że Aomine bardzo o nią dba – wnętrze było uporządkowane i czyste, zero przypadkowych przedmiotów w kabinie, piachu na dywanikach czy śmieci.

Za kółkiem Aomine zrobił się zaskakująco rozmowny. Widać było, że prowadzenie samochodu rozluźnia go i odpręża. Wydawał się mieć do kierowania autem jakiś naturalny dryg, podobnie jak do gry w kosza. Nie dziwiło to Kagamiego jakoś szczególnie - i w jednym i w drugim przydatne były spostrzegawczość i refleks, które u Aomine były akurat nad wyraz rozwinięte. Zrelaksowany i zadowolony rozmawiał z Kagamim swobodnie jak nigdy. Taiga był prawie pewien, że podczas dwudziestominutowego przejazdu z lotniska na komisariat policji usłyszał z ust Aomine więcej niż w trakcie całej ich dotychczasowej znajomości. Nie żeby jakoś strasznie dążył do tego, żeby zapełnić ciszę rozmową - sam nie był gadułą i przejazd w milczeniu wcale by mu nie przeszkadzał. Zapytał jednak Aomine o pracę, bo szczerze go ta kwestia zainteresowała. Wiedział, że as Akademi Too nigdy nie przywiązywał szczególnej wagi do treningów, więc pewnie schodziło mu na nie mniej czasu niż Kagamiemu, ale cholera, wciąż grał przecież w meczach i tak jak Kagami szykował się do egzaminów. Taiga nie wyobrażał sobie, jakim cudem miałby wepchnąć do swojego tygodnia jeszcze dorywczą pracę. Aomine zdawał się jednak nie mieć z tym problemu. Okazało się, że w rozmowie na temat wypożyczalni czuje się bardzo komfortowo. Kiedy już zaczął opowiadać Kagamiemu o samochodach i perypetiach klientów, rozkręcił się na całego. Kagami mówił niewiele, od czasu do czasu wtrącając zdanie czy dwa i dopytując o rzeczy, które akurat go zaciekawiły. W którymś momencie złapał się na tym, że bardziej niż wypowiadanych przez Aomine słów słucha jego niskiego, pogodnego głosu, przerywanego salwami zabarwionego nutą przekory śmiechu, który na tle sączącego się z głośników Archive brzmiał przyjemnie i w jakimś sensie kojąco. Taiga złożył to na karb zmęczenia i niewyspania, ale kiedy podróż się skończyła i zaparkowali pod gmachem najbliższego komisariatu policji, było mu trochę żal.

Aomine był wyraźnie poruszony wizytą na komisariacie. Uparł się towarzyszyć Kagamiemu kiedy ten składał zawiadomienie o kradzieży, chłonąc każde słowo z ust przesłuchującej Taigę funkcjonariuszki i rozglądając się ciekawie. Gdy kradzież paszportu i dowodu osobistego Kagamiego została już zarejestrowana i obaj chłopcy opuścili komisariat, Taiga zagadnął Aomine o jego nie dające się nie zauważyć zainteresowanie służbami porządkowymi. Aomine wzruszył tylko ramionami i odparł zdawkowo

\- No co, to ciekawe przecież jest, spluwy, pościgi, wybuchy, laski w obcisłych mundurach… Nie mów, że cię to nie kręci!

Racja, Taiga jak większość dorastających mężczyzn w jego wieku nie pozostawał wobec tych rzeczy obojętny, ale jego własny entuzjazm z pewnością nie dorównywał prezentowanemu przez Aomine poziomowi. Jak się jednak zastanowić, Kagami dobrze czuł się z myślą, że as Too, znany ze swoich depresyjnych skłonności ma jednak w życiu rzeczy, które go, poza koszykówką, w jakiś tam sposób fascynują…

Wjechali na autostradową obwodnicę miasta i zmieniające się za oknem obrazy zaczęły zlewać się Taidze w kolorową, bezkształtną całość. Nim się obejrzał, zasnął, wsłuchany w łagodne tony płynące z radia i komfortowe milczenie siedzącego na fotelu kierowcy Aomine.

Aomine zaparkował pod samym wejściem do klatki. Na przejazd zeszło im dłużej, niż Taiga się spodziewał. Pod swoim blokiem obudził się w czterdzieści minut po tym, jak opuścili komisariat, a według jego szacunków dojazd powinien był zająć maksymalnie dwadzieścia. Aomine mruknął coś o korkach przy zjeździe z obwodnicy, nagle zaabsorbowany całkowicie zaciętym zamkiem przy jednej z kieszeni kurtki. Kagami wygramolił się niezdarnie z samochodu i wyciągnął z otwartego przez Aomine bagażnika swoją torbę.

\- Dzięki – wydukał niezręcznie, na co Aomine wzruszył ramionami i odparł dobrze znanym Kagamiemu z boiska, aroganckim tonem  
\- Nie ma sprawy, do usług, głupku  
\- Idiota – Kagami prychnął na odchodne bez przekonania i przekręcił klucz w drzwiach do klatki schodowej.

W domu odebrał smsa od ojca, obwieszczającego, że jest mu przykro, ale trudno, zdarza się i że zadzwoni do syna po wyjściu z pracy. Taiga znał swojego ojca i wiedział, że nie doczeka się rozmowy z rodzicielem dopóki sam nie pofatyguje się, żeby do niego zatelefonować. Uznał jednak, że to może poczekać. Wysłał jeszcze tylko obiecaną wiadomość do Alex, pochłonął dwie znalezione na dnie kuchennej szuflady zapomniane zupy instant i położył się spać. Do chwili, aż nie odpłynął zupełnie, jego zmęczony mózg odtwarzał jak zapętlony łagodną, melancholijną melodię, z wplecionym w tle stłumionym brzmieniem silnika starej Toyoty.

cdn :)


End file.
